When your gone
by Jessica Valentine
Summary: redone with some changes


_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

She stared out the window wishing he wasn't going. He said he needed space, that he couldn't take it anymore. She begged him to stay stating she could change if that's what he wanted.

Kagome sighed remembering the day he'd left her, they'd been dating a little over a year when he decided out of the blue that he needed a break. Inuyasha was never one for expressing how he really felt, maybe the feelings he felt for her were too unfamiliar for him. At least that's what she liked to believe.

A month after he left Kagome found out she was pregnant. He wouldn't want to know about it she often thought throughout her pregnancy. She cried the day she felt the baby kicked, knowing in her heart she would be alone. Her mother and brother had left for the United States after her grandpa had died.

The baby was born December 14, a girl with midnight black hair and smokey gold eyes, her eyes being the only characteristic that showed her youkai heritage. Kagome cried with her tiny daughter close to her face, baptizing her with sorrowful tears.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Kagome spent her mornings getting Kiyoko to preschool and drinking coffee, something she told Inuyasha wasn't healthy for him. Kagome smiled slightly the thought of him not so painful now. She'd finally managed to bring herself to pack the belongings he'd left behind in a trunk in the attic, she'd cried the whole time.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

A knock on the front door woke Kagome up from her nap on the couch. She yawned and made her way to the door and pulled it open. There he stood completely unchanged, except for the emotions displayed on his face. She wanted nothing more than to slam the door in his face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, leaning into the door frame her arms crossed. He sighed and handed her a bouquet of pink roses.

"Kagome, he's dead Inuyasha died." Miroku stated. Kagome gasped and brought a hand to her mouth.

"Please be joking Miroku." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I wish I was Kagome, Kami knows I wish I was, he had cancer Kagome." Miroku said sadly. Kagome slumped to the floor.

"But why did he leave so long ago?" she whispered. Miroku crouched in front of her.

"He knew about the baby Kagome, he said he didn't want to get attached to her and then die." he explained. Kagome huffed suddenly feeling angry.

"No, no he can't die, he can't its against his nature." Kagome cried. Miroku wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she cried.

"By the time he knew about it, it was just too late Kagome." Miroku whispered. Kagome sobbed loudly.

"I loved him so much, he wasn't supposed to leave me, he promised me he wouldn't." Kagome whispered. Miroku pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her eyes.

"He loved you too Kagome, but it was in his nature to go off by himself to die." Miroku explained.

"I miss him Miroku, It's a constant ache in my heart, and now I know it will never go away." Kagome said before breaking down into more tears.

"I know Kagome, I know exactly how you feel." he whispered.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you  
_


End file.
